


Whistle

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [30]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: What be whistling this fair Halloween night>





	Whistle

What be whistling this Halloween night?

What makes you rise from be and head down the stairs.

Who be this standing at your door,

fangs glistening in the light of the full moon?

Why do you let him in

past your great door?

Who is this stranger be

biting at your neck,

whistling a gentle song

as everything went black.


End file.
